My Rant of Why Rei and Aya Belong Together
by einsodair
Summary: A rant of why Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino belong together. Requested by naiome.


My Rant of Why Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino Belong Together

In the anime Super GALS!, it centers around three friends who live in Shibuya, Japan. Ran Kotobuki, Miyu Yamazaki, and Aya Hoshino are three best friends who endure many teenage girls' hardships. From homework to crushes to a crazy police family, they will help each other no matter what.

Now into the relationship factor, one of the most famous pairing is Rei and Aya. Rei Otohata is claimed to be the coolest, most handsome guy in Shibuya. In the magazines he is Number 1 with his best friend, Yuya Aso, as Number 2. He attends Meisho Daichi High School. Aya Hoshino is one of the top students in her class. However she is secretly doing her own business of compensated dating as a job to earn money since her parents are strictly against her getting a part-time job because they want her to be number one. After being confronted by Ran, she quits her job and after a while she falls in love with Rei. Now on to my reasons why Rei and Aya belong together…even if they already end up together.

Reason #1

They have the cliché relationship, cold, intelligent, handsome boy meets smart, shy, cute girl. Almost similar to the girl next door in a way. Apparently, in Rei's point of view, he is a bad boy who can only hurt Aya, a fragile girl. Many shows with a relationship such as this actually work well in the end no matter how bad the development has been.

Truthfully a nice boy and a nice girl relationship isn't very interesting…too much kindness. BEAT THAT KATASE KOUZUKI!! WHOOP WHOOP! MESS WITH THE RANT-MYSTER YOU JUST GET BURNED!!!

Reason #2

Again the saying, "You always hurt the ones you love" applies here. Many times, and I'm talking about five thousand here, Rei has hurt Aya emotionally. The main one is when Aya finds out Rei has a crush on one of her best friends (*cough* Ran *cough* oh gosh my throat hurts…hehehe…anyway). She confronts him and asks him to tell her the truth whether he likes Ran or not. He says yes which causes her to cry.

Later, when he catches her with Katase (much to the fangirls' distaste) he seems as if he isn't caring however who knows. He might have been saying to himself, "She found a guy huh? She deserves someone better than me. I'm happy for her…maybe…" ….that's what he gets for dumping her. Sheesh men…no offense to those who are men.

Reason #3

It's in plain sight to see he cares for her by the amount of affections he shows. In one episode where they go to a giant pool, everyone is ready to go down the water slide except for a certain scared girl. Rei senses Aya's frightened mood and offers her to go along with him on the ride.

Another moment is when she bakes him cookies and she gives them to him on that same day. He tells her he doesn't like sweets and she lowers her hands holding the cookies disappointed. He sees her finger (which was burned while she was making the treats) covered with a Band-Aid and knows that she worked hard on them. He, unlike his previous cold character, takes them saying he could make an exception just this once.

One time when Rei was being interviewed, Aya and her friends see him at the mall with a girl. Aya sees him smile for once towards a girl which makes her very sad. She possibly thinks that he hates her because he's always cold to her. What she doesn't know is that when she ran out, Rei saw her and the episode zoomed in on his face slightly concerned…or maybe VERY concerned.

Reason #4

There are multiple times where he holds her. One big one is when she confesses to him in his high school during a festival. She cries and he does the unthinkable. He…HOLDS HER…and lets her cry but still HE HUGS HER!! WHOOOOOOO!

He also catches her when she almost falls in the episode when they go snowboarding. Hmm, I wonder what Rei was thinking at the time. *wink wink*

Reason #5

They are so cute together!! I mean I fell in love with Rei but then I found out he belonged with Aya…anyway I'm pretty sure most people would agree they are one of the cutest couple in Super GALS!

Reason #6

Even if Rei did like Ran and that he dated Aya out of pity, he starts to develop real feelings for Aya. In the manga, he even tries to kiss her however they are interrupted by Naoki Kuroi, Tatsuki's little brother, who had a crush on her at the time. In the end it seems as if his previous feelings for Ran has faded away. On the last episode, Aya tells him she has successfully made it into Rei's college and he pulls her towards him and gives her positive words. It is revealed that they have been dating since then.

Reason #7

Why I think Rei and Aya will end up together is because….I'm psychic!! Shh you can't tell anyone okay. Hehehe I'm joking. The real reason why I think they belong together is also the reason why the creator made them get together. HA!! SORRY TO ALL YOU KATASE FANS BUT SHE BELONGS WITH REI, BABY!

….and that is my rant. Sorry if it isn't what you expected but there really wasn't that much to say like my La Corda D'Oro one. Besides, they are together so yay!! Oh this rant was requested by Naiome. Thanks for being the first person to request!!

Ironic 'cause I was initially going to write a rant about Aya and Rei anyway but since they asked for it I went ahead and made one. Well thanks for reading.

If you want me to write a rant about a certain couple you like then go ahead and review or mail me with the pairing and where they came from. I'll be sure to make a rant. Hope to hear from you all soon.

Later.

Luna Rei Harmony


End file.
